


If we were a galaxy.

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Backstory, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Multi, also, at first, carlos has secrets, cecil is more patient than he seems, eventual kevin/carlos/cecil, he loves carlos so much, i love sheriff sam, oh boy its gonna hurt, so they had to make an appearance of course, strex is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Carlos has feelings for Cecil. He tried to go on a date with him after his near death experience at the bowling alley, but secrets he's keeping are holding him back. He has been in love before, and it was all taken from him. Can he give his heart to Cecil when it belongs to someone who may not even exist anymore?[Takes place on canon divergent second season where Cecil knows about kevin and strex much earlier]





	1. The sun has to set to see the stars.

Carlos poked at the clock's innards hesitantly. And jumped back when he saw teeth. It had been too long since he’d seen a clock that could actually tell him the time opposed to one that sent him into an existential crisis. He sighed and set the tweezers down and grabbed a “non” writing utensil and jotted down the results. Emery, one of the other scientists poked her head in the door.

 

“Wanna join us at Big Rico's for dinner?”

 

Carlos looked up and then back down at the clock once again feeling betrayed by its horrible time keeping. 

 

“It's dinner time already?”

 

“umm… yeah.”

 

Emery glanced at Carlos worried. His eyes were bloodshot and framed by shadows, and his hands shook as he continued writing notes. 

 

“You should come Carlos I think it would be good--”

 

“Yeah I'm just right in the middle of this though so, Raincheck?”

 

Emery nodded, choosing not to remind him this was the third raincheck on a meal in as many days. 

 

“We will both have our phones on if you need us.”

 

Carlos nodded absently and gave a little wave.

 

“Have fun.”

 

Rajeet watched as emery left Carlos’s work place.

 

“He said no?”

 

Emery nodded letting out a deep breath.

 

“Yeah… so do you think it's time.”

 

Rajeet cracked his knuckles and gave a little half hearted smirk.

 

“Time to pull out the big guns.”

  
  


****

 

Cecil pricked his finger and placed it against the bloodstone lock on the station door. He had arrived early today to finish some paperwork that an intern had so rudely abandoned to die at the hands, leaves maybe,  of a plant growing in the furnace room. The voice of night vale made his way toward the break room careful not to wake the scorpions that slept in the door frame. As he took out a hammer to start coffee his ringtone “My shot” From Hamilton started playing. It took him a solid five seconds to realize it was indeed his ringtone and not just one of those music hazes that passed through the station occasionally again. Those things sure were catchy. 

 

“Hello! Cecil Palmer here!”

 

“Hey, this is Rajeet. I work with Carlos.”

 

Cecil dropped the hammer and nearly dropped his phone when he heard that name. Perfect, beautiful Carlos. Amazing Carlos who seemed to find every way possible to avoid Cecil since their first, and as of now, only date. 

 

“Oh! Hi… what can I do for you Rajeet?”

 

On the other end of town Rajeet and Emery sat at a table in Big Rico's the phone pressed,between both their heads so they could hear Cecil. 

 

“Have you talked to Carlos lately?”

 

Cecil frowned and bent to pick up the hammer.

 

“Not since our date no. I mean I texted him and he replied… but nothing… consistent. Why?”

 

Emery flinched and mouthed the word ouch.

 

“Well me and Emery, another scientist, We are worried about him…”

 

Cecil Stood quickly cursing as he banged his head on the counter in the process.

 

“Sorry hit my head… why are you worried about him?”

 

Emery narrowed her eyes trying to figure out how Cecil had somehow managed to bleep out a swear word during a phone call. 

 

“He is getting too caught up in science. It's something he has a bad habit of.--”

 

“Oh but science is so important!! Are you sure it's not just a really important project?”

 

This time Emery spoke half her mind still on the bleep.

 

“He hasn't slept in two days at least… and who knows how long it's been since he's eaten…. this is Emery By the way.”

 

Cecil sat fidgeting with the handle of the hammer breaking of splinters from its worn frame.

 

“Hi Emery…. You're sure he hasn't eaten or slept?”

 

Rajeet nodded to Emery to continue as he began to stir creamer in his coffee. He stopped when the coffee burped and muttered something along the lines of, this damn town.

 

“Yeah I'm sure.”

 

“When… has he been acting this way since our date?”

 

Emery sighed and now that she thought about it, Carlos had been throwing himself even more into his work than usual since that date.

 

“Well… now that you mention it…”

 

Cecil froze. His mind went a million different directions. Had he done something wrong? Had Carlos only been patronizing him? Had he used his voice and somehow influenced Carlos to go out with him? Was Carlos ok? He settled on a mix of the first and last.

 

“Do you think it was something I did? Because if so… maybe I'm not the one who should help.” 

 

Emery closed her eyes when she heard the heartbreak in Cecil's voice. 

 

“I think that… whatever happened, may be connected to you, but I don't think you did anything wrong Cecil.”

 

A small bubble of hope sprang up in cecil's heart at that. 

 

“So should I go see him?”

 

Rajeet took over again looking angrily at his coffee.

 

“After the show maybe?

 

“Yes, good idea. Thank you for calling me.”

 

The phone call was ended and cecil left the hammer on the table making his way to the studio and began his show.

  
  


“For every star in the sky there are at least three government satellites watching your every move… Welcome to Night Vale.”

  
  


***

  
  


Carlos listened to Cecil’s show as he tested a few slides and made sure the temperature on the mini fridge was stable. He was perfectly aware that it wasn't science but he was desperate to find anyway to stay within the familiar confines of his lab. He sat down and fiddled with one of the various microscopes as the weather played, echoing off the walls of the much too quiet lab. And as he listened sleep deprivation took its toll his eyes fluttered shut and he laid his head on the counter falling asleep quickly. 

  
  


***

 

“And as for the Pelicans… well do I even need to explain. And as for tonight, Night Vale, I wish you all good dreams and vivid prophecy for those who believe in the future of course. And once again, goodnight Night Vale, Goodnight.”

 

Cecil stood quickly practically buzzing with nervous energy and anticipation as he locked up promising himself, station management, the sheriff's secret police, and anyone else who may be listening, that he would arrive early tomorrow to finish paperwork. After making sure the bloodstone was no longer glowing and the door was locked he hopped into his car thankful his pain was manageable today so that he didn't have to stretch before driving. He started the engine and drove to the lab bouncing in seat. 

 

The lights were on and Cecil swore he could see the silhouette of Carlos inside. He unbuckled and smoothed the lapels of his hot pink and green hawaiian shirt, before exiting the car and knocking on the door to the lab. He waited ten seconds or so before knocking again. No answer. He bit his lip and tried the door handle. Finding it unlocked he walked inside.

 

“Carlos?”

 

Again no answer but he could hear soft breathing from a room down the hall. He hoped it was Carlos and not some other thing that breathed as he walked into the room. Seeing Carlos there he smiled at his slumped sleeping form. Then furrowed his brow seeing how waxy Carlos’s beautiful dark skin looked. He walked over and gently shook Carlos. 

  
  


***

  
  


Carlos jerked up, looking at the man in front of him. Dark skin, long white hair and a small smile. 

 

“I told you I was working Kevin.”

 

Cecil’s mouth fell open, and Carlos's eyes widened with realization. What had he just done? 

 


	2. Your eyes are planets, and I will forever orbit them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos tries to explain his mistake to Cecil, but he fumbles and can't find the words. Cecil is broken, and plans are being laid.

Cecil gaped for a few moments as Carlos tried to back peddle.

 

“Cecil,  I can explain.”

 

Cecil nodded his brow furrowed.

 

“Please do then.”

 

It didn't take long for Carlos to realize that no explanation he could give would be enough. Especially the truth. And then he started to cry. 

 

Cecil’s eyes widened and he stepped forwards his hands outreached but hesitating to actually touch Carlos in case it might upset him more. 

 

“Carlos, perfect beautiful Carlos, I am so sorry! What's wrong?”

 

Carlos put his head in his hands. Too ashamed to meet Cecil's violet eyes. What would the man think of him. That he had used him, lied to him, or god, never cared about him in the first place. 

 

“I am so sorry Cecil.”

 

Carlos’s tears turned to broken and tired sobs, and this time Cecil moved forward wrapping his arms around Carlos. He almost moved back afraid he may have upset Carlos more, but Carlos embraced him back much to his surprise. 

 

“I'm so sorry Cecil. I care about  _ you _ so much, you have to believe me.”

 

Cecil stiffened at the way the shorter man currently pressed against him said the word  _ you.  _ He stayed holding him nonetheless. 

 

“Carlos. Why did you call me Kevin?”

 

Carlos stiffened and his heart raced. Cecil could feel it race. 

 

“Carlos… Please.”

 

Carlos pulled away gently and looked up at Cecil. Even having heard the compassion in the radio host's voice he was still surprised to see the genuine concern and compassion in the other man's eyes. But, right there, past the look of love and worry, was fear.

 

Carlos took a deep breath then looked down laying his shaking hands on his knees as he tried to calm his breathing. 

 

“I… Cecil. Please believe me when I say I care about  _ you.” _

 

“Stop saying it like that.”

 

Cecil’s voice shook, as he contemplated what might be on the scientist's mind. None of the theories were good.

 

“I knew Kevin.”

 

Cecil’s breath hitched. It was not shocking news given Carlos had just said his name, and mistaken Cecil for him, but the news was concerning in any case. 

 

“How?”

 

His voice was whisper thin, and Carlos could tell the volume was to cover the emotion in the host's voice. 

 

“Like I know you, or similar at least.”

 

Cecil's heart broke. He felt it shatter into a million pieces in his chest, like glass shards piercing his lungs and throat. The pain brought tears to his eyes. And he took a step back. 

 

Carlos stood and looked at Cecil's face. The other man's eyes hid no emotion now. The pain and betrayal shown clearly on his striking features. 

 

“Cecil please let me--”

 

“I need air!”

 

And with that Cecil dashed of the lab. Carlos followed but heard the turning of a car engine, and watched as Cecil left. Taking Carlos's heart with him. 

  
  


***

 

“Here comes the lighter to light you to bed, here comes the chopper to chop off your head, and here comes collection. You are way overdue on your cable bill. 

Welcome to Night Vale.”

 

Cecil tried to cover the exhaustion in his voice with cup after cup of coffee. He even tried to strike up a conversation with the new intern but sadly they had died after taking a bathroom break. They never saw the hand coming from the toilets deep abyss.

 

“And now a word from our sponsors. 

Have you seen the woman who watches. If you have then you have come to far. You are too close. She waits, she will find you. She was meant to see and never be seen. You fool. You utter and complete fool.

This message brought to you by Lucky charms Cereal!”

 

He straightened his plaid scarf and finished the traffic. His phone buzzed. 

 

Text: Carlos <3

“Cecil, please just let me explain. I know you are upset, you have a right to be. But scientifically speaking, I have a very good reason. Please. I miss you.”

 

The last words made Cecil feel heavy. Why shouldn't he give the man a chance to explain. 

“Because you are afraid of what the answer is.”

 

A small voice in his mind told him. Or, it could have been the faceless old woman who secretly lives in your home. Well either way it was true. Cecil was terrified to know. Terrified of what he might find out about the man he loved.

  
  


***

 

“Rumy Bitch!”

 

Rajeet threw down his cards grinning.

 

“We are… playing blackjack…”

 

Rajeet laughed.

 

“Boy howdy am I lost then.”

 

He reached for his phone and his eyebrows shot up.

 

“I have eight missing calls from Carlos!”

 

“Shit! Is he ok!”

 

Rajeet gave her a sarcastic look as he dialed Carlos’s number.

 

“No idea left my magic eight ball in my other pants--- Oh hey Carlos! Are you ok?”

 

Carlos meanwhile was in his office at the lab. He paced the room for what must have been the hundredth time. 

 

“No! Why aren't you answering?”

 

Rajeet gave Emery a worried look and started gathering up his things as he spoke to the other scientist on the phone.

 

“Emery and I were hanging out, I'm sorry what's going on?”

 

Carlos's voice started to break. 

 

“I messed up Rajeet. Just hurry please.”

 

Rajeet and emery hopped in the car both concerned for their colleague and friend.

 

“Ok we are on our way.”

  
  


***

  
  


Carlos looked at his phone as it buzzed and nearly collapsed from relief at the message there.

 

Text: Cecil ^_^

“Is it ok if I come by the lab so you can explain?”

 

Carlos typed back having to fix typos several times in his haste.

 

Cecil finished locking up as his phone buzzed and he felt a telling wave of relief at Carlos's words.  

 

Text: Carlos <3

“yes of course. Thank you Cecil, I'll see you soon.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


The clock on the wall ticked at an almost irritatingly persistent pace. The sun came in through the window at an angle making things glow with the sense of a false evening. The tall man fiddled with his hands waiting. He hated to wait. Then the door opened, and he let out a sigh. The scientist approached and then smiled. 

 

“Are you ready to talk about this?”

 

He pushed white hairs from his face and nodded.

 

“Yes, I am ready now.”

 

The shorter man nodded, and sat on the stool next to him. 

 

“Alright then. I want you to tell me everything you know about Carlos the Scientist.”

 

And Kevin  _ Smiled. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Please leave comments!! I should update soon!!


	3. Stars collide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos explains and confesses his feelings to Cecil. Rajeet and Emery find Carlos in a much better situation.

Cecil pulled up to the lab as the sun was setting quite loudly in the background. He turned off the engine and took a few deep breaths. 

“Give him a chance to explain.”

He said said quietly. He stepped out and closed the door to his car.

Carlos looked up at the sound of the car door. Rajeet and Emery still weren't here and he had paced at least 200 more times around his office. The smell of Big Rico's next door had started to make him nauseous. And now he was nauseous for a whole other reason. 

Cecil went to knock but carlos opened the door before he could resulting in an awkward moment where they both stood with Cecil lowering his arm. 

“Please come in, I promise I can explain.”

Cecil saw the emotion on Carlos’s face and how could he say no to him when he looked so forlorn. And when his jawline was so amazing. 

“Ok then.”

Cecil’s voice was small as he stepped inside and Carlos close the door and led Cecil to his office. 

“I-I don't know where to start.”

Carlos paced and Cecil felt fidgety watching him. 

“Were you…. With Kevin?”

Carlos Stiffened a little and worried at the edge of his lab coat sleeves. 

“Yes.”

Cecil again felt that achy broken feeling in his chest and he sat trying very hard not to tear up. 

“Oh…”

“But it was before strex!”

The scientist interjected. 

“We met when I went to Study desert bluffs. And I stayed up until… well until strex bought the station.” 

Cecil looked up and nodded. 

“So.. did you love him?”

The host felt as if he would break on half as Carlos slumped into his chair and nodded his eyes cast downward. 

“I loved him very much.”

“Is that why you started dating me?”

Cecil had started tearing up despite his determination not to. 

“No! No! Cecil I promise. That's why I waited so long… that and because I was nervous. I didn't want to… jump into anything because of feelings I had for Kevin.”

The radio host felt a small rising of relief of that. 

“That makes sense…”

Carlos stood and walked to Cecil kneeling in front of him where he sat on the small loveseat.

“I should have told you I'm so sorry,” 

His voice broke as he started to cry but he continued. 

“I was scared. At first because I thought what I felt for you might have just been because of Kevin. And then because I was scared how much I liked you. Then it was because I was scared of how much I-- well.. scientifically speaking.. How much I loved you.” 

Cecil's eyes widened and Carlos felt sick as a few seconds passed and then Cecil lunged forward and embraced him. 

“Oh carlos! My perfect beautiful wonderful carlos! I love you too!”

Carlos was shocked but then he continued to cry. This time from relief. 

“I'm not perfect Cecil.”

“Imperfect then.”

He pulled back and looked Carlos in the eyes.

“And I think that's maybe better.”

Carlos wiped his eyes and looked at The radio hosts violet ones. Overwhelmed by the love and emotional there.

“So.. do you forgive me?”

Cecil took a moment and then nodded.

“Yes Carlos, I do.”

He smiles and wiped another tear from the scientists face. Carlos swallowed his fear and made a brash move. 

“Good.”

He rushed forward and crashed his lips against Cecils. The other man stiffened but then pulled carlos into his lap holding him tighter as they both cried from relief. And as they kissed, Holding onto each other tight enough to know they were both real. 

 

***

“Do you think he's ok?!”

Rajeet unlocked the lab door and emery and him dashed in.

“I already said seven times I have no idea.”

They dashed back to Carloss office and Rajeet opened the door then promptly closed it.

“Yeah he's fine.”

Emery tried to get past him but he blocked her.

“Hey what the hell?”

Rajeet grinned and pulled her back out towards the car.

“Oh I think him and Cecil figured it out, If you know what I mean.” 

Emery sighed with relief then laughed.

“I always know what you mean Rajeet, you perv.”

 

***

“We fix the dose then.”

The woman crossed the office and sat again tapping her long nails on the blood stained desk.

“Oh My lovely Lauren it won't be that easy. You see we need the meds to be reevaluated by the scientist who created them.”

Lauren crossed her legs.

“And where is he?”

Santiago smiled and sat on the desk smearing blood on his pressed black slacks. 

“He is in Night Vale.”


	4. Lavender and Constellations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil express their love, while meawhile, Kevin bids goodbye as he prepares to leave his lovely town to visit Night vale. And to remember who he was before.

Carlos sat up in Cecil's bed. His boyfriend was fast asleep. He was laying on his stomach snoring slightly and Carlos smiled. He felt at ease with his secret no longer a secret at all. The clock on the wall said it eight am. But in night vale who knows, it could be five-thirty pm. 

The scientist sat up running his hands through his hair. It was nearing his shoulders now. He knew Cecil would let him cut his hair if that's what he really wanted, but Carlos had grown used to it and he didn't really mind that much. Especially given how much Cecil loved it. 

He was pulled from his revelry by Cecil's sleepy words.

“Are you ok dearest Carlos?”

“Yes, I'm just contemplating, scientifically, the length of my hair.” 

Cecil sat up quite quickly, a look of terror on his face. 

“Your hair?”

Carlos chuckled and stroked the radio hosts face reassuringly. 

“I'm not cutting it Querido.”

Cecil gave carlos a soft confused and adoring look.

“Quierdo? That's spanish right, what does it mean?”

Carlos half whispered as he looked down blushing letting his hands fall into his lap.

“It means my love.”

“Oh, oh Carlos, that's so beautiful.”

Carlos looked up at Cecil, and stared amazed at the other man's face. He was always shocked by the amount of adoration, love, and compassion he saw in those eyes. 

“Well it's true.. even though I don't always act like it…”

Cecil put his hand on the side of Carlos’s face, and gave him a look that showed what he was about to say needed to be taken seriously. 

“No carlos. You do show it. In the way you know how. In the way you live, and I’m the luckiest man in the universe to be the one you show that to.”

Carlos teared up and nodded softly.

“You are so amazing Cecil, I don't deserve you.”

Cecil had started to cry to and he shook his head at the scientist's words.

“You do Carlos. I love you, so much. I have loved you from the first time I saw you smile, and I have loved you more everyday since.”

“And I love you.”

They embraced and Carlos smiled into cecil's shoulder as he held him. This was warmth he thought. The only warmth that could make him feel both alive and happy no matter what. 

****

The sun poured through the window, heating the small room to unnecessary temperatures. The dust could be seen floating over the pastel yellow furniture. Shadows were almost invisible on the beige paint. And the smell of salt and copper filled the air. 

The smell of a productive day, kevin thought idly. He had the weather playing and he sat with his hands folded in his lap and a wide smile on his face. As the light on the soundboard let him know the tape was ending he moved and adjusted the mic.

“Hello again listeners. Wasn't that just the most informative weather! I feel so invigorated by that almost irrelevant knowledge.”

He sat up straighter when he saw Daniel's form approach the studio window. 

“As for that wonderful seagull infestation at the park, well it's been taken care of in an orderly and productive fashion.”

Daniel watched suspiciously as Kevin smiled wider and adjusted his bow tie. 

“It's turning out to be another sunny warm day here in desert bluffs, and I almost hate to wrap up This broadcast. As you all know listeners, I will be visiting our wonderful neighboring town of Night vale for the next little while and and Vanessa will be taking my place as host here for that time. But of course, we all have jobs to do, and so I will wrap up with this. Our town is a wonderful one. Filled with smiles and hard working people. Not to mention our beloved Strexcorp. We are an amazing town! An amazing people! And I will speak with you, for you next time. Until next time Desert Bluffs, Until Next time.”

Kevin took off his headphones and shut the soundboard off he waited patiently as Daniel entered the room with the key to the collar that kept him on task during his shows. Daniel unlocked him. 

“What can I do for you Daniel?”

Kevin asked as he stretched his neck popping multiple bones, and not just his own. 

“Your ride is ready, your things have already been packed.”

Kevin smiled.

“I should get going then.”

Daniel put a hand on Kevin's shoulder keeping him still.

“You need your medications first.”

Kevin nodded and tensed stretching his sole further. 

“Yes if course.”

Daniel watched Kevin's reaction for moment and then took a needle, syringe, and vial from his coat pocket. He prepared the dose quickly and steadied the needle over Kevin's upper right arm. Kevin looked away shutting his eyes. He felt the pain anyway. Deep and sharp and spreading through his veins like poison. 

“Now you may go.”

Kevin stood, smiling again. His face betrayed no emotion besides happiness. 

“Until Next time Daniel!”

He left the office his thoughts on Night vale. 

“And welcome night vale.”

He stepped into the car, and as he buckled his mine filled with Stars, long brown hair, and the smell of lavender chewing gum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it hurts, and its going to hurt way more before its done. Sorry guys \\_(°-°)_/  
> Anywayn let me know what you think!! I hope y'all like it!


	5. Cinnamon and Bloodstains.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin arrives in Night Vale. His presence is only tolerated due to the sudden change in management of various businesses around town. Carlos can't believe his eyes, and Cecil has a few words for his double.

Cecil tapped the desk half impatient. He'd sent that intern for his coffee almost forty minutes ago. It should have taken less than fifteen. 

His phone buzzed and he glanced down, face lighting up with Carlos' name present on his screen. He picked up the phone quickly. 

"Hello?"

Carlos' voice was still tired. He'd come into Cecil's apartment after four am that morning and crashed on the couch. Cecil had managed to get him to the bed but Carlos was knocked out. 

"Hey cece. Why didn't you wake me when you left?"

"You were sleeping so heavy I thought it best not to disturb you."

Carlos chuckled and Cecil thought his heart would explode at the wonderful sound. 

"Well thanks poot. How are you?"

Cecil smiled at the pet name and continued glancing into the entry hall to see if his coffee would arrive anytime soon. 

"I'm good, I think I lost another intern."

"How?"

Carlos' surprise at the fatality rate of the stations intern program never failed to amuse Cecil. He wasn't sure what the scientist expected of a community radio intern, but judging by his reaction the the deaths it wasn't that. 

"I'm not sure yet. I sent them out for coffee and they never came back."

"Maybe they aren't dead?"

Carlos offered yawning, the sound of clicking dishwear accompanied his voice letting Cecil know the other man was in the kitchen. 

"Its been forty five minutes."

Carlos sighed. 

"Will you do an obituary?"

Cecil Sat back his chair squeaking. 

"When I have a cause of death, sure."

The scientist half chuckled.

"I should let you go your show starts soon." 

Cecil sighed stretching tall. 

"Yes it does, I love you."

"I love you too."

Carlos replied, and Cecil hung the phone up setting it next to his microphone. As he did the sound of the station door grabbed his attention. 

"I thought I was going to have to an obituary what happened--"

He was cut off by the smell that assaulted him as he spoke. Copper, salt, and just the slightest hint of Cinnamon. 

"Well I don't think that's Neccesary!"

Cecil narrowed his eyes standing to meet the height of the other man. 

"Kevin."

His double Smiled wider, if that was even possible. 

"You know my name? How delightful!"

Cecil had half a mind to try to keep this peaceful, that is until Kevin's next words.

"I'm sure Carlos told you it. He knows me very well."

"You son of a bitch. Don't talk about Carlos."

Kevin giggled, god he actually giggled and Cecil shuddered. 

"So possessive. I'm sure Carlos knows what he wants. Or in this case who."

Cecil ground his teeth and clenched his fists. 

"And what do you mean by that?"

Kevin moved to face the desk, wiping dust from its surface with his fingetips. 

"Oh nothing Cecil."

The sing song quality of Kevin's voice made the other man sick to stomach. 

"Why are you here?"

Kevin faced him again smiling and looking as if he was prepared for what he was about to say. 

"Well I'm here as your co-host silly!"

"What!"

Cecil hadn't meant to yell as loud as he had, but his voice was just enough to wake station management. Causing fog and black tendrils to leak from under their door in warning. 

"Ah, ah, ah! Wouldn't want to cause a disruption with the stations previous owners!"

Cecil stepped back, the words taking moment to process. 

"Previous?"

The man in yellow once again faced the desk this time starting to walk its peremiter. 

"Oh yes! Didn't you here? Strex Corp bought your radio station."

Cecils heart fell. And it kept falling. He felt as if his world had been pulled from under him leaving him helplessly falling through the never ending void. 

"No. That's not possible. No."

Kevin chuckled, less of a giggle and more of a warning now. 

"Oh I'm happy to say its completely possible! We will be seeing a lot more of each other Cecil! You, Me, and Carlos."

Kevin looked Cecil in the eye with Carlos' name. And Cecil broke. He swung forward grabbing Kevin by his collar. 

"Don't. Say. His. Name."

Kevin's eyes lit up. 

"Oh, but, he's said my name plenty Cecil."

And that was it, Cecil swung his fist and connected loudly with bone. 

 

*******

 

Carlos intently watched the sample grow in front of his eyes. Shock and curiosity pulling him closer. He'd been studying the plant life diligently. And apparently, someone had come to his office and watered it. Trying to be helpful no doubt. Either way, it was bad to speak ill of the dead. 

The scientist jotted down notes careful to never look away for more than a second or two. He was halfway through a page when a Knock startled him. He quickly tossed the pen under the table. As it was totally illegal, and he wasn't sure Cecil would be able to get him out of an aresst for having writing utensils. 

"One second!"

He went to lab door and opened it swiftly. His eyes widened when he saw the sheriff there.

"Sheriff! What can I do for you?"

Sam walked in without invitation taking in the lab with suspicious eyes. 

"I'm here about Mr. Palmer."

Carlos' stopped breathing. 

"Is he ok?"

Sam nodded and waved a hand dismissively still looking at various things in the lab.

"He is in custody."

"Custody!?"

Carlos squeeked out. 

"Why?"

Sam tapped on a microscope and watched it as of expecting it do something illegal right in front of them. 

"Assualt."

Carlos paled. There was no way Cecil had assaulted someone. 

"There has to be a mistake..."

Sam jerked their head up. 

"Are you calling me a liar Mr scientist?"

Carkos shook his head vigorously.

"No no! Not at all sheriff! Im just confused..."

Sam nodded approaching carlos with their hands laced behind their back. 

"Yes well. If it was up to me your boyfriend wouldn't have even been taken in. But there are other forces at work."

Carlos watched the sheriff with dread starting to fill his stomach. 

"What kind of forces?"

Sam looked Carlos in his eyes, their tone serious.

"A company called Strex Corp."

Carlos felt the world fall from under him. He breathed just enough to ask his next question. 

"Who did he attack?"

The sheriff sighed recognizing that Carlos already knew exactly who The radio host had attacked. 

"The voice of desert bluffs, and The new Night Vale community Radio Co-host-"

Carlos interrupted, voice broken with yet to be shed tears.

"Kevin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. We all knew they were gonna fight. Also I know Sam isn't here this early but,, Sam is ,, just,, so amazing. I hope y'all Like it! Please leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like this! I'll update soon! Please leave comments!


End file.
